Seducción
by teffii.lovelove
Summary: -Te demostraré que estas equivocado y cuando lo haga no pararás de rogarme- -¿rogarte qué? -Rogarme…-"¿rogarme qué? ¡Sexo! Que se supone que deba decirle a esa pregunta, ni yo misma se no tengo el valor para decirle lo que quiero realmente" – ¡IDIOTA!-


**hola aqui les dejo otro fic, espero que les guste, disfrutenlo**

** :3**

* * *

**Seducción**

Paso.

Paso.

Paso.

Actitud de diva.

Mirada en el cielo.

Paso.

Paso.

Piso… ¡auch!

"_Nada mejor que el sabor del suelo a esta hora de la mañana, Sasuke pensará que soy una tonta",_ el plan se había ido a la mierda por culpa de una estúpida piedra mal puesta en su camino, tal vez si no hubiera levantado tanto la vista al cielo se habría percatado de que estaba ahí y la habría "esquivado grácilmente" en vez de "caer estrepitosamente" en la acera de la calle, repleta de recoge los lentes rotos y el teléfono con la pantalla milagrosamente intacta, se levanta de sus rodillas adoloridas y ve un par de converse rojas, frente a ella, _"rayos",_ levantando lentamente la cara descubre unos ojos negros y una sonrisa burlona en esa cara que conoce bien y tanto le gusta pero que en ese preciso momento le encantaría golpear y borrar de la faz del universo, él le tiende la mano pero al ver que no reacciona, con un gesto exasperado y un poco bruto la toma del brazo y la coloca de nuevo sobre sus pies.

-¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer? Todos te están mirando Sakura.- aún sin soltarla del brazo comienza a caminar alejándose de la multitud que miraba asombrada a la ridícula peli-rosa tirada en el suelo como una hoja en el otoño.

-demostrarte que sí puedo ser sexy- dijo al tiempo que apartaba bruscamente de su agarre, o eso era lo que intentaba, solo que había sido todo un fiasco.

-¿comiéndote el piso?- dijo incrédulo mientras levanta una ceja y luego se ríe con mofa – Vamos Sakura, acéptalo, nunca podrías ser sexy aunque tomaras un curso.

-¿tú que sabes acerca de mí?- "_ese tonto Uchiha, le demostraré de lo que soy capaz, así sea lo último que haga"_- Haré que te comas tus palabras Sasuke, ya lo verás

-lo único que lograrías que coma será tu comida, no seas tonta, deja de intentar seducirme, no tienes lo que hace falta- dijo ya cansado la chica tenía unas cuantas semanas intentando desesperadamente obtener su atención y ya le estaba resultando pesada. ¿Acaso no entendía que no le interesaba? Tal vez si alguien le regalaba un consolador… podría intentarlo, así tendía algo con que entretenerse.

-Te demostraré que estas equivocado y cuando lo haga no pararás de rogarme-

-¿rogarte qué?

-Rogarme…-_"¿rogarme qué? ¡Sexo! Que se supone que deba decirle a esa pregunta, ni yo misma se no tengo el valor para decirle lo que quiero realmente" –_ ¡IDIOTA!- enojada al punto de casi echar chispas por los ojos y humo por las orejas, Sakura se aleja lo mas dignamente posible tomando en cuenta que tenía un tacón roto y las rodillas adoloridas por la caída – Ya se enterará quien es Sakura Haruno- fue lo último que escuchó el Uchiha cuando la chica se alejaba

-Que molesta- _"¿qué diablos quiere lograr con todo esto? Aunque la verdad es que es un poco divertida.-_ esto último lo pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios y se iba caminando en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado la pali-rosa _si tan solo fuera un par de años mayor"._

¡PLAFT!

No tuvo tiempo de esquivar la revista en su frente, ni siquiera se lo esperaba, solo escucho el sonido seco del golpe seguido de un escozor y que la visión se le pusiera un poco borrosa, aún así sabía que se lo merecía por haber arruinado el plan que tanto tiempo Ino y ella habían ideado maquiavélicamente para conseguir acostarse con el Uchiha, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien tampoco tendría mucho éxito, parecía que ese hombre era inmune a sus coqueteos y estrategias, tal vez solo debería darse por vencida y ya, _"supongo que lee no es tan mal partido después de todo"._

Tal vez sonara como una zorra pero desde hace algún tiempo, específicamente desde que tuvo ese sueño súper picante y atrevido con cierto chico de ojos oscuros y cautivadores, le tenía unas ganas increíbles, a demás ya era momento de perder la virginidad y quien mejor que el protagonista de todas sus fantasías, estaba segura que tarde o temprano lo conseguiría, sospechaba que al final de todo el Uchiha no le era totalmente indiferente como admitía ser, después de todo, él no había rechazado tener sexo con ella en ninguna de las ocasiones, solo le había dicho que no podría ser sexy, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarle lo contrario.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta, solo tenías que hacer esa sola cosa bien y lo tendrías a tus pies en unos días, ahora tenemos que volver a idear algo.- decía con la revista aun enrollada en la mano.

Después del incidente en el centro corrí de vuelta la casa de Ino, cuando le dije lo torpe que había salido todo me haló del codo y me metió corriendo a su habitación y me empezó a reñir como si fuera mi mamá, no podía sentirme más patética en este momento.-De todas formas no creo que funcionara, esas cosas no llaman la atención de Sasuke.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!- me tomo de las mejillas mientras me decía eso, a veces Ino daba un poco de miedo- ¿acaso quieres morir virgen?, esta es tu oportunidad frentezota. Ya se ocurrirá algo.

-¿Es una amenaza?

Mientras Ino tomaba un lápiz y una hoja para empezar a idear otro plan que lograra atraer la atención o despertar el deseo de Sasuke yo no podía dejar de deprimirme más con el paso de los minutos, me sentía como una barquilla bajo el sol inclemente del verano, _"piensa, piensa, piensa, vamos esta frente tiene que tener algo más que solo aire"._

Ino murmuraba, escribía, borraba y luego volvía a escribir sobre la hoja como una loca, era preocupante la actitud de la chica, cuando se obsesionada con algo era muy difícil hacerla desistir de su objetivo, se había propuesto ayudar a su amiga a conseguir el amor de su vida y lo lograría, nunca había visto a Sakura babear tanto por un chico así que tenía que ayudarla a por lo menos conseguir una noche salvaje con él, después de todo eso es lo que hacen las buenas amigas por sus mejores amigas, el destino se encargaría de devolverle el favor en algún momento y Sakura se encargaría de hacer que lo que pasara entre ellos funcionara, si tan solo no fuera tan… sosa.

-¡Eso es!- grito Ino sobresaltándola –lo tengo- volvió a gritar, dando por hecho que la peli-rosa entendía perfectamente a lo que su macabra cabeza había llegado.

-¿Qué tienes? Además de una terrible y chillona voz- dijo prestándole atención a la rubia con los ojos iluminados.

-¿quieres que te ayude o no?- gruñó obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de su compañera- debes ser más atrevida, más directa, ir al grano y no dar tantas vueltas.

La otra chica la miraba un poco confundida sin entender exactamente a qué se refería su efusiva amiga, la cual al percatarse de su incertidumbre bufó mientras rodaba los ojos y se acercaba un poco mas como si estuviera a punto de contarle un gran y jugoso secreto.

-debes decírselo- murmuro- pregúntale si quiere tener sexo contigo, eso sin duda lo descolocará por completo, solo no lo arruines esta vez ¿entiendes?

Como lo único que puede hacer es asentir lo hace lentamente, está descolocada completamente Ino está loco, _"¿donde sacaré el valor para decirle a Sasuke que tenga sexo conmigo? Tal vez tenga razón y lo mejor sea confrontarlo pero que Dios me ayude si me vuelve a rechazar porque ahí sí que no podré superarlo"_

"_bien, este es el momento, ahí viene, es ahora o nunca" _Sakura tenía aproximada 20 minutos esperando a que Sasuke saliera de la oficina, estaba sentada en la recepción del lujoso edificio, las manos le temblaban un poco por los nervios y a cada minuto que marcaba el reloj de la pared su determinación se iba escapando de su cuerpo hasta que por fin pudo verlo salir del ascensor junto con otras tres personas, tenía la expresión relajada al igual que la postura, tal vez si era después de todo el momento indicado, lo vio despedirse con un apretón de manos, se levanto rápidamente del sillón antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión y se acerco a él, sus compañeros detuvieron la charla al ver que ella se acercaba lo que hizo que Sasuke volteara confundido y abriera los ojos asombrado.

-Hola- saluda tímidamente a todos -¿Podemos hablar?- dice con voz temblorosa

-Sakura no es un buen momento- trató de excusarse el pelinegro

-Vamos Sasuke, no es de caballeros dejar a una dama tan hermosa esperando- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban con él, el más viejo de todos, Sasuke solo se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir hasta que ella le hizo una mueca con la cara y se disculpó con los que bajaron con él el ascensor

-disculpen, solo será un segundo- dijo por fin mientras se apartaban del grupo –¿qué es tan importante como paraqué tengas que interrumpirme en el trabajo?

-solo quería, yo… ah…- _"diablos, ahora no parecía tan fácil como cuando llegué hasta aquí" _ se queda como una tonta callada sin saber que decir y cuando ve la cara de Sasuke tornarse en una mueca hastiada siente ganas de llorar _"que tonta soy"_

-¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora? No puedes venir a mi trabajo a interrumpirme solo porque si. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?- dice en un susurro pero ella siente que le esta gritando en la cara y es en ese momento en que no aguanta mas

- ¿Quieres o no tener sexo conmigo, Sasuke?- _"oh no, ¿eso fue un grito?-_ ambos se quedan callados con los ojos muy abiertos, en realidad toda la recepción está tan callada como la nada y no es hasta que reconoce a la zorra de Karin Uzumaki compañera y garrapata oficial del Uchiha que lanza una estruendosa carcajada tratando hipócritamente de confundirla con una tos de burro que se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer _"acabo de gritarle a Sasuke en frente de sus jefes que tenga sexo conmigo"_

_-_¿Sakura? yo…ah…- no sabe que decir y cuando intenta tocarla ella sale corriendo con las mejillas empapadas en lagrimas mientras él se queda parado en el mismo lugar sin saber qué hacer hasta que siente la presencia de alguien en su espalda

-siempre sospeche que eras gay- dice Kakashi mirando por donde la peli-rosa había huido segundos antes

-no lo soy- dice mirándolo con una ceja arqueada

-y después de esto no me queda ninguna duda-continuó el hombre mayor ignorándolo magistralmente.

Sasuke sin saber qué hacer opto por volver a la oficina, no podía con tantas cosas a la vez, Sakura lo estaba volviendo loco pero ya se encargaría después de ese problema, sin duda iba a optar por la opción del consolador, uno grande, tal vez un vibrador, lo que sea pero tenía que ser grande.

-Mocosa, ¿acaso no me estas escuchando?, tienes media hora lavando el mismo vidrio, ¿Dónde está tu cabeza?- espetó Tsunade, su maestra favorita de medicina, siempre se quedaban al final de las clases para lavar todos los instrumentos del laboratorio y poder hablar, no solo eran maestra y alumna, también eran buenas amigas, la rubia mujer siempre tenía una solución a todos sus problemas así que tal vez debería contarle lo que pasaba con Sasuke.

-Es por un chico-dijo la Haruno pesadamente, como si estuviera anunciando su condena

-¡Oh!, nena, tú no estás para sufrir por hombres- al decir eso se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de su alumna –bien ¿cuál es el problema?

-le pregunte, más bien le grite, delante de su jefe y demás compañeros de trabajo que si quería acostarse conmigo

-¡rayos! ¿E n que estabas pensando?- dijo soltando lo que ella estaba limpiando

-no lo sé- espeto Sakura medio llorando- Ino me dijo…

-Oh, nada de lo que sale de la cabeza de esa mocosa puede ser bueno, ¿y él que hizo?

-nada, solo se quedó como un idiota ahí parado, con la boca abierta.

-mira Sakura una nunca puede ser tan directa, quedas como una chica fácil- _"¡oh! genial, ahora Sasuke me vera como una tonta fácil"-_ pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y es algo que podemos usar a nuestro favor esto es lo que vas a hacer- se acerco mucho a la peli-rosa y susurrándole en el odio para que nadie pudiera escuchar le dijo su idea, los ojos verdes estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas _"esos sí que es ser directa".-_ Ya sabes, hay que dárselo en bandeja de plata pero no presionarlo, si él quiere tomarlo bien, recuerda hacerte la desentendida y todo va a salir bien.

- ¿y qué pasa si me vuelve a rechazar?

-no lo hará créeme, ningún hombre se resiste a eso, así es como Jiraya me ha sido fiel durante todos estos años- la maestra le pico un ojo antes de guardar los instrumentos ya seos que habían utilizado ese día.

"_Juro que este será mi último intento"_

_**To**__: Sasuke Uchiha 3_

_**From: **__Sakura Haruno_

_Hola, lamento lo que hice ayer en tu trabajo_

_no sé en qué diablos estaba pensando_

_ven a mi casa el sábado y te recompensaré._

_Lo siento:$._

_**To: **__Sakura (molestia)_

_**From:**__ S.U._

_No hace falta que me cocines,_

_no hay nada que perdonar._

_No te preocupes._

_**To**__: Sasuke Uchiha 3_

_**From: **__Sakura Haruno_

_Te haré tu sopa favorita, TOMATES._

_Me sentiré mejor si me dejas disculparme._

_TOMATES_

_TOMATES_

_TOMATES_

_:3_

_**To: **__Sakura (molestia)_

_**From:**__ S.U._

_De acuerdo, todo sea por los tomates,_

_A las 7:00pm._

_**To**__: Sasuke Uchiha 3_

_**From: **__Sakura Haruno_

_De acuerdo, nos vemos el sábado_

_Gracias :3_

El plan de Tsunade iba en marcha, hasta ahora todo iba bien y con todo me refería a la comida y la decoración, solo hacía falta que Sasuke se acercara a 3 metros de distancia de ella para que todo fuera un desastre, era por eso que ahora mismo se encontraba vuelta un manojo de nervios, no confiaba en sus propias manos y pies pero justo ahora tendría que hacer un esfuerzo aunque podría echarse para atrás en este mismo instante y hacer lo que le había escrito al pelinegro, solo una cena de disculpa, _"NO, este es el momento y no hay vuelta atras" _

Tock tock.

Sakura se pasó las manos sudadas por el delantal de cocina que llevaba, se miro al espejo para asegurarse que todo estaba en perfecto orden y se dirigió a la puerta, respiro hondo para darse fuerzas y abrió la puerta, casi se muere, él estaba ahí tan atractivo y casual, tan sexy, algo que ella nunca podría lograr ni aunque tomara un curso a él le salía tan natural, no era justo, cuando se recompuso le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y lo invito a pasar.

-Hola- dijo entrando a la sala del pequeño apartamento- toma, ábrelo después que me vaya- dijo tendiéndole una cajita de regalo. La peli-rosa lo miro un poco confundida pero lo aceptó de todos modos.

-Siéntate, la cena ya está lista, ponte cómodo mientras voy a buscar la comida- se adentro en la cocina mientras le indicaba a Sasuke donde sentarse, si antes estaba nerviosa ahora estaba aterrorizada

-De acuerdo- murmuro el Uchiha, le pareció ver algo raro en la cintura de Sakura pero no le tomó importancia, lo atribuyó al vestido de la peli rosa. Por la puerta logró ver una pierna de la muchacha _"medias, eso sí es sexy"_

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- gritó desde la cocina

-si- desde ahí veía como Sakura se desabrochaba el delantal lo siguiente que vio lo dejó con la boca seca y el corazón detenido

"_mierda"_

Sakura venía con ambos platos de sopa de tomate en sus manos, sus medias de color piel que le llegaban a la mitad de los muslos sostenidas por un liguero amarrado a la cintura, sus zapatos de tacón rojos y nada más.

"_mierda" _pensó nuevamente_, "eso sí es sexy, atrevido y sexy"_

-pasa algo malo- preguntó con falsa inocencia, sabía que esa mujer lo volvería loco algún día, no sabía si era real o lo estaba alucinando, lo único que tuvo tiempo de hacer fue negar con la boca medio abierta, que cara de estúpido debía tener en ese momento.

"_bien si quería jugar así el jugaría también"_

-espero que te guste la cena- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él sonriéndole con seguridad, la cual por dentro no tenía ni una pizca

-está deliciosa- dice con doble sentido mirando descaradamente sus pezones erectos- tal como me gusta

-es bueno escuchar eso- el resto de la cena transcurrió con una extraña tranquilidad y una conversación fluida, tan fluida como lo permitían los senos de Sakura exponiéndose sobre la mesa.

-traeré el postre- cuando Sakura se levanto para recoger el plato de Sasuke éste sintió un conocido tirón en el vientre lo que hizo que realmente se sintiera nervioso y tirara la cuchara al piso – descuida, yo lo recogeré- dijo al momento que se agachaba a recoger el cubierto _"hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar" _y para comprobarlo piso la cuchara y la arrastro mas dentro de sus piernas, Sakura lo miro asombrada desde abajo y luego le sonrió y cuando agacho la cabeza y se metió bajo la silla mostrándole su trasero a Sasuke él no pudo contenerse más y dejando escapar un gemido le dio una fuerte nalgada

-¡auch!- Sakura salió de debajo de la silla y se afinco en las piernas del pelinegro- estás muy travieso hoy- dijo mientras dirigía su mano a su entrepierna y lo acariciaba descaradamente causándole una dolorosa erección.

-me parece que es al contrario Sakura.

-¿Dónde quieres comer el postre?

-en ti- dijo al momento que la tomaba de las mejillas y la besaba profundamente.

-buena respuesta- le guiñó un ojo y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a su habitación.

A trompicones llegaron a la habitación entre besos y caricias Sakura le sacó la camisa por encima de la cabeza se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, el primero en romper el contacto fue Sasuke, la tomó de la mano y la hizo alejarse un poco para hacerla girar sobre sus preciosas piernas cuando estuvieron frente a frente otra vez le sonrió de esa forma que solo él sabía hacer luego de un último beso la tomó por los hombros y la empujo en la cama se sentó a horcadas sobre ella y le sonrió desde arriba mientras masajeaba sus senos, se acerco a su rostro, la besó salvajemente, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, mordiendo y halando sus labios hinchados mientras iba bajando lentamente a su cuello, depositando suaves besos hasta llegar a sus pechos y besarlos uno a uno, chuparlos, bajó con húmedos besos sobre su abdomen hasta llegar a su pubis.

-has hecho que me coma mis palabras, y ahora me quiero comer algo mas

La tomó de los tobillos y le separó las piernas empezó a besar desde el inicio de sus medias hasta ese punto central de nervios que estaba tan necesitado de atención, el primer lengüetazo se sintió increíble y los siguientes eran el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, le tomo y puso las piernas sobre sus hombros. Atacó inexorable su vagina mientras ella tomaba un mechón de su negro cabello lo halaba estaba a punto del orgasmo, solo un poco mas y tocaría las nubes pero el pelinegro tenía otros planes para ella.

-Pero te equivocaste al decir que rogaría- dijo desde abajo- vamos Sakura pídemelo

-No

-¿No?, ¿no qué?- dijo dando un rápido lametón a su clítoris.

- si- no sabía qué diablos estaba diciendo, solo sabía una cosa, lo necesitaba ya

-por favor Sasuke- eso fue todo lo que necesito

- es suficiente para mí- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y alineaba sus caderas rozando una y otra vez sus sexos –abre los ojos nena, me encantan tus hermosos ojos verdes, ábrelos para mí

- si- dijo al momento que los abría

Lentamente Sasuke se introdujo en ella, la sintió estremecerse y tensarse.

-relájate-De una solo estocada se introdujo completamente mientras ella chillaba de dolor –shh

-Sigue por favor- ella comenzó a moverse y él la siguió, empujando cada vez más rápido a la vez que la besaba en la boca y le acariciaba los senos, el trasero desviaba sus manos a su clítoris para acelerar su orgasmo.

-córrete para mi, ahora Sakura

-aahh- un alarido escapo de sus labios al momento que el orgasmo la golpeaba locamente, un segundo después sentía como Sasuke se corría dentro de ella y se derrumbaba aplastándola.

-de lo que me estaba perdiendo- dijo a la vez que se salía de ella- diablos, se nos olvidó el condón

-No te preocupes- dijo acostándose sobre él mientras él le acariciaba la columna. Luego de un rato cuando estaban a punto de dormirse Sakura recordó algo –por cierto, ¿qué me regalaste?

-creo no lo vas a necesitar- dijo dándole un profundo beso mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus nalgas.

* * *

**Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
